Blackmail Makes For Good Sexual Situations
by Roxius
Summary: Tamao accidentally discovers something shocking, and as result, she must pay the price. Tamao X Jeanne, Jeanne X Anna. Yuri, shoujo ai, femmeslash. Mention of yaoi. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

A/N: Huh...for some reason, the beginning of it was rather short, even though I tried adding as much as I could without it getting too off-topic or unnecessarily descriptive...

* * *

Tamao Tamamura couldn't rid herself of her uneasiness as she watched the boiling hot tea pour out into two separate cups. Two doors down from the kitchen was the living room, at this very moment, Anna Kyoyama and Iron Maiden Jeanne were having a very important meeting. About what exactly, Tamao wasn't sure. Still, the idea of having both frighteningly powerful women in the same room made her feel a bit queasy. That was probably why Yoh had chosen to spend the whole day outside with the others; the atmosphere around here was deadly tense.

'Well...once I bring them their tea, I'm sure I'll be able to leave as well...' Tamao thought with obvious relief as she carefully walked down the hall, holding the tray in her tiny hands. Her over-sized sandals tapped lightly against the smooth, wooden floor. As she drew closer to the sliding door that would lead into the living room, Tamao realized that she didn't even hear the two girls talking. Maybe they were just staring off into space, waiting until Tamao brought the tea before they could start their conversation. Immediately coming to that conclusion, Tamao picked up the pace.

"I'm...I'm sorry for taking so long with the-" The pink-haired girl began to say as she pushed back the door.

Tamao lost her words the moment she saw that Jeanne was sitting atop of Anna on the couch, their lips connected in a passionate embrace. As they were kissing, Anna's hands were busy at work tearing apart at the many bows and ties that adorned the silver-haired girl's gothic lolita attire. One of Jeanne's greedy little hands had slithered up within Anna's shirt, groping at whatever it could latch onto. This was probably the first time Tamao had ever seen Anna UNDERNEATH someone...but that was beside the point.

"WHAT...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!!" Tamao shrieked without thinking. The tray slipped from her grasp and clattered to the ground, staining the rug with spilt green tea. Jeanne immediately jumped off of Anna, who sat back up and lazily brushed her short brown locks back into place. Both girls' faces were flushed bright red. Tamao eventually found her will to speak again.

"What...what the heck were you two doing just now..." she asked, basically repeating the same question only in a much more calm state of mind. Anna coughed loudly into her fist.

"We were kissing, of course." she replied bluntly. Tamao wondered if she was trying to be funny, but then she remembered that this was ANNA she was talking to.

"We," Jeanne forced a tiny smile as she brushed her hair back over her shoulders, "We were just about to finish up when you came in...I apologize if we surprised you, Tamao-chan,"

'Finish up? You were undressing each other, for Christ's sake!' Tamao thought.

"So...what will you do now, Tamao?" Anna asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Tamao blinked once. "...Huh?"

"Are you going to tell Yoh and the others about what you've just seen? Are you going to reveal our relationship to the world?"

Tamao hesitated; although Anna was the one who had been caught doing something unspeakable, the tone of the conversation made it appear as if Tamao was at fault. Anna truly was formidable, in both actions and words. Jeanne was busily looking over her nails with fake interest.

"N...No...I would...I would never do that...it's not my place..." Tamao stammered back.

A faint smile formed on Anna's lips. "That's good...because I really like you, too,"

Tamao's entire face became the same color as her bubblegum-pink hair. "E...EXCUSE ME?!"

"You were always a cute one in my eyes," Anna continued, smirking now, "So bashful and shy...I like girls like that, you know,"

"Ahh...ah...so...so then...you've liked girls all this time, Lady Anna?" Tamao asked, completely bewildered by this slew of new information she would have rather not known about. She felt like her head was spinning.

Anna nodded. "Always have...always will. Jeanne's the same, too."

Tamao had no idea what the heck was going on here. "But...but you and Lord Yoh are marrying-"

"I may have liked him when we were kids, but we're both old enough now to know what we really want in our lives...I like girls, and he likes boys! The only reason we're still keeping this whole 'marriage' thing going on is to please the Asakura family..."

"YOH...LORD YOH LIKES BOYS?!!" Tamao screeched in horror.

"You mean you didn't know? He's always giving Ren those lustful looks...although Horohoro is not too keen about it..."

All of the color drained from Tamao's face; this was probably one of the worst days of her entire life. 'LORD YOH...LORD YOH IS...HE'S GAY...'

"You're gay, too, Tamao-chan."

"...HUH?"

At that moment, Tamao felt a sudden breeze past through between her legs. Glancing down, she realized why. Both her pants and her panties had been dropped down to her ankles. Not only that, but Jeanne was now sniffing her furry crotch with a hungry look in her eyes.

'WHEN...WHEN DID SHE GET HERE? WAS ALL THAT TALK FROM EARLIER JUST A DISTRACTION?!!'

Taking out a small digital camera from her back pocket, Anna said, "I trust that you'd never tell on us, Tamao-chan...I really do...but to ensure that you keep your mouth shut, we're gonna have to use some good ol' blackmail..."

"Blackmail?!"

"Yup...not only will we use some pictures to accuse you of being a lesbian as well, but I even have a photo of you masturbating to a picture of Yoh while in the bathroom...!"

Tamao gasped, and then let out her loudest scream yet. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! PLEASE, LADY, ANNA, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET A PHOTO OF THAT, ANYWAY?!!"

"What you say now is useless, Tamao-chan! Jeanne...eat her out!!"

With an unusual amount of zeal, Jeanne shoved her face into Tamao's pussy and procedded to 'eat her out'. Tamao screamed again, and tried to push the silver-haired girl away, but it was no use. Raising the camera up to her face, Anna began snapping pictures. Tamao could feel Jeanne's slimy, wet tongue running up and down along the inside of her vagina, licking every inch of it. It was...it was...it was...

'...This actually feels pretty good...' Tamao thought, her eyelids drooping. She just stood there, unmoving, as Jeanne continued to 'eat her out' at full force, the flashing of Anna's camera filling the room...


End file.
